Change
by Teen Titan Fan 101-AngHell
Summary: "Robin, if we do not make it out of here, well I ju-" Robin cut her off. "Starfire stop. We will be ok. I wont let anything happen to you!" As all hope was to be lost, suddenly, something changed. They could only hope it was a good change. RobXStar, BBXRae
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice! :p Review and tell me if its ok or not! :D

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

* * *

"Raven! Come on! You know you want to!"Beast Boy said to the dark girl while she was sipping at her herbal tea. The half-demon was beyond annoyed, and in the distance something exploded.

"Beast Boy, i will tell you this one time and one time only. I. Do. Not. Play. Video. Games!" Dark energy encased him and dropped him on the couch so Raven could finish her tea in peace.

"Hey BB I think you might want to leave her alone. Raven isn't in a very good mood this morning." Cyborg said to the changeling. "Yeah B, I mean unless you just want to make her mad. Its your head." Robin replied from his spot beside Starfire.

The alien princess looked concerned, "Friends! Let us not do the arguing! I have prepared a basket of picnic for us to enjoy at the park later!" She beamed.

Just then the titan alarm sounded. "Sorry Star, but that picnic's gonna have to wait. We've got trouble!" Robin, being the leader he is, already on the titan computer to see where there mission would take place. "Oh, its a simple bank robbery. Shouldn't take to long. Titans, go!" Cried the boy wonder at his, already moving, team.

When they arrived on the scene, nothing looked out of place. No signs of forced entry, no broken glass. Nothing. "Cyborg, run a scan on the building, somethings not right here. Beast Boy, Raven, go inside and see whats going on. Starfire, we're going on the roof to see whats up there. Titans, move out!" Robin said while Starfire grabbed his hands and flew toward the roof.

When they landed on the roof, he instantly was on the alert. Sweeping his head side to side to be able to detect danger. "Robin, I do not do the liking of this place. It is doing the creeping me out. Perhaps we should go back to our friends and see what they have discovered, yes?" A timid Starfire asked when she was sure Robin was satisfied there was nothing on the roof.

Robin looked at her, smiled, and said, "Alright Star, lets go." As they made their way into the bank they saw a sug looking Cyborg holding up a very frightened Dr. Light. "J-just don't let the evil g-girl get me again! P-p-please! Just take me to jail so I d-don't have to s-see her!" The evil villan cried while looking straight at Raven.

She simply walked up to Dr. Light and said "Boo." and the man cried out in terror while the titans howled with laughter, even Raven surpressed a smirk. "Good work team! Now lets get him back to jail and go on that picnic!" Robin said to the other teenagers. If only he knew how much he should be cherishing his time with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hello again everyone! Heres the second chapter..and I think it could be better, but here it is anyway. Read and Review. No flames please!

Disclamer-I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

* * *

"I want them." The figure said from his place in his chair. "They will be of great use to me. Especially that alien girl and her little..friend." The girl with the milky brjown eyes and silky brown hair scanned her surroundings, only to find many pictures of the Teen Titans fighting.

"Shall I fetch them for you, master?" She really hoped he would say no. There was a storm moving in and she had really rather not be out in that. "Not yet, my child. I want to have some fun with them before I sieze them." She sighed, secretly wondering how she ended up here. With him.

Oh yeah, thats right. He tricked her, lured a pathetic, innocent orphan child off the streets. He taught her everything she knew, so there was no way she could defeat him. That horid man had made her steal, lie, manipulate people and terrorize people. However, Angel wasn't heartless, she tried to fight back and disobey him.

But each time she did, it always ended up with hurtful words and a beating. With one last glance at him, she turned on her heel and retired to her room for the night. Thoughts of the unforgiveable things she has done playing in her mind.

* * *

Starfire was scared. No, she was beyond scared. She was terrified. Outside, the thunder boomed and sometimes the tower shook with the force of it. Lightning danced acreoss the sky, lighting up Jump City and making it look, well, creepy. Starfire sat in her bed and tried to relax, thinking she was acting silly.

As another roll of thunder sounded, she screamed and ran for Robin's room. It was about midnight, so Starfire hesitated at the door, not wanting to wake him. She knocked softly and gently called out, "Robin?". A few seconds later the door slid open to reveal a shirtles Robin.

Starfire felt her breath hitch as she drank in the sight before her. She let her eyes wander down his toned muscled chest, thinking that his uniforn does not do him justice. She lifted her gaze slightly to stare at the thick muscles that layered his perfect shoulders and chest. But what really made the heat pool in her abdomes was his stomach. Starfire could see every curve and every ripple to his abs.

Briefly she wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through the patch of black hair that ran from his navel and dissapeared beneath the waist band of his pj' pants. She was brought back to attention when Robin said, "See something you like?", and gave her a knowing smile. Realizing she had been caught, she turned a deep crimson and stuttered out, "Oh, uh.. sorry. I, uh, got scared of the, um, storm."

Turning her jade eyes up to Robin's masked ones, when he asked, "Do you wanna come in here?". Before she could say she didn't want to be a bother, a massive clap of thunder roared through the night, and out of reflex she jumped and landed right in Robin's arms with an, "EEP!". The boy wonder laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Blushing, she walked into his room and awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. "Starfire, I don't bite. Come sit down with me." He called to her from his place on the bed, as he patted the spot next to him. Shyly she crawled on the bed, sad down and asked, "So, what are we to do?". Robin replied with, "How 'bout we watch a movie?". She thought for a moment and said, "Perhaps we could watch a comedic film?". The boy wonder put in, 'Inspector Gadget'.

They laughed along together at the silly movie, until he realized she was no longer laughing. He glanced down a the Tameranien and smiled, finding she was asleep. He was just about to reach down and wake the sleeping girljust as she shifted so her head was on his chest and mumbled his name. He froze upon hearing his name, but then wrapped his arms around her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Outside the storm raged on and Starfire never once flinched.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hello everyone! Here is the third chapter to my story Change. I really hope you like it! Sorry for the short chapters, just trying to get them up ASAP! Reviews make me happy! And they get you chapters faster! ;P

* * *

Starfire ran. She ran faster and faster until she didn't think she could run anymore. Yet she still ran. Why was she running? Why wasn't she flying? She tried to conjur the joy of flight, but her powers failed her and Starfire hit the ground. "Its no use trying to escape me princess Kori'andr of Tameran. For I will always find you. Don't you see you weak minded fool, you are mine. I own you."

Star looked up from her place on the ground, only to come face to face with her worst nightmare. The Citadelian master she murdered. "No! I killed you! You tried to force me into having sexual contact with you and I ripped your heart out! You can not be here!" 'He could not be here', she thought, 'this is a mean cruel trick!' "You ignorant girl. I am always with you. You can not escape me that easily." Starfire felt scaly hands caress her face and then the world went white.

* * *

Robin awoke to Starfire clutching him for dear life. Wow. This girl had a grip! Then, when realization hit him, he reached over to see what was wrong. "Woah, Starfire. Are you ok? Whats wrong?" She looked up at him with misty emerald orbs and cried, "Oh, Robin!" She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around the weeping girl, and pulled her close while he whispered words of comfor to her.

While he held her, Robin couldn't help but wonder if it would really be so bad to wake up beside Star everyday-no. He let the thought die there. If ther was one thing batman taught him, and the bat taught him alot, it was never get involved with your team mates. As her crying turned into sniffles, he pulled back to look at her. Her intense red hair was curled at the ends, and that it was knotted was apparent. Her face was flushed red from her vicious crying, and her exquisit jade eyes that always shined so bright seemed to dim drasticly in color. Her perfect full lips were set into a frown and were slightly trembling.

"Starfire? Are you alright?" He asked her in a gentole voice, so as not to scare her. She briefly heasitated before saying, "No, friend Robin, I am not the alright. I have had a dream that is bad.", her voice was hoarse and soft. "Well Star, do you want to tak about it? It might make you feel better." Robin, now utterly concerned, said to the alien princess. She bit her lip before saying, "Robin, do you recall when I first came to Earth? When I was destroying everything?". The boy wonder nodded, a sign for her to continue. "I was attemting to free myself from those retched hand restraints. I was afraid Robin. I was being hunted."

Robin froze at this, remembering those alien creeps. "I had a bounty out for me. The Gordanians are a ruteless bounty hunting race. They captured me and restrained me with the cuff of hands and a steel room. Of course, steel could never hold an infuriated Tamaranien. I broke free and came to the nearest planet to hide, Earth." She finished and looked at Robin to say something. "Oh, Star. Who had a bounty out for you?" He vowed rith then that nobody would ever hurt her or take her away. Starfire tensed up before whispering, "The Citadel." He didnt ask anymore questions, seeing as she was obviously uncomfortable.

So instead he asked if she wanted to watch another movie, or go back to sleep. She declined the movie, and then with a devious grin she said, "You know Robin, if we were on my planet, I would be forced to marry you seeing as I slept in your bed." Robin froze upon hearing the dreaded 'M' word and said, "Well, lets get you back to your own room then!" Star laughed and got up and left the room. Robin wanted to know more about the Citadel, but wasnt going to push her, since she was obviously bothered by it. Before sleep over took him, he reasoned that she would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

"Angel!" As Angel heard her name, she instantly got upt ot go see what her master wanted. "Yes, master?" She cried as she ran into her masters chambers. "I want you to set up a distractoin down town for later today to lure the Titans away from the tower. While they are away you will install these. I want a better look at them. Understood?" The dark man said to her as he tossed something to her. "Yes, master. I will not fail you." She relpied to the man. She loked down to see what he had thrown to her. Hidden cameras. 'Oh boy,' she thought, 'this will be fun!' With a roll of her eyes and a bow toward her master, Angel left the room to go plan the destraction.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hi guys! **Not been getting any reviews :(** Review people! It makes me happy!

* * *

Raven sat in her dark, onyx colored, room reading the famous _Edgar Allen Poe _story _The Masque of the Red Death._ She always had liked suspense, thriller, and horror stories over mushy romance and pointless action. Perhaps her half-demon-half-human heritage has something to do with that. Raven, obviously, didn't realize how long she read, because eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

_Colors. There were so many colors. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink, and Orange. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. A carnival? "Raven! Raven over here!" She looked around trying to figure out who was calling her name when she felt something brush against her leg. Startled Raven looked down to see a small green cat nuzzling against her. "Beast Boy?" She asked, unsure yet comforted by him being there. The teen changeling morphed back into his human form and presented Raven with a smile that only he could pull off._

_"The one and only! Come on Rae, lets go play some games!" Before she could ask where the other Titans were, Beast Boy had grabbed her hand and was dragging her along to the 'Whack-A-Mole' booth. She lost count of how many places he had drug her to before he turned to her with a serious look on his face and said, "Raven be honest..", by this time Raven was nervous, and had to look away from his heavy gaze, "Should I ride The Parachute or King of Thunder first?" She sighed in both relief and anoyance, and said, "I don't care Beast Boy, because either way I'm not riding."_

_He shrugged and said ok, and they made their way towards 'King of Thunder'. Right before it was Beast Boys turn to get on the high speed roller coaster, he pushed Raven in front of him and she fell in the seat with an "omph!". Raven looked at the teen and before she could say anything he said," Only way to get out, is to kiss me." The ride was about to start, and she wasn't strapped in, so she leaned over and pecked Beast Boy once on the lips. She pulled back and glared at him while he smiled triumphantly. "CLICK!" Raven looked down and saw he had strapped her in. She was just about to slap him, when the ride started._

* * *

Raven woke to Beast Boy standing over her bed saying her name. From just waking up, her mind was still foggy so she reached her hand out and slapped him. "Dude! Raven what was that for?" Beast Boy asked, startled by her attack. "For making me kiss you and forcing me on a roller coaster!" She cried. Even though Beast Boy was extremely confused, he let it go and said, "Come on Rae! We have trouble in the city!" Raven was on alert then, and with a swish of her cloak, her and BB were teleported to the Common Room.

She saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg by the Titan Computer. Robin turned and said, "Alright team! Looks like CinderBlock and Plasmus have broken into the Water Filtering Plant." All the Titans supressed a groan and Cyborg muttered something about goop in his gears. "Titans, go!" The boy wonder cried. Beast Boy turned into a pteridactyl and grabbed onto Cyborg's shoulders while Robin took Starfire's hands and Raven levitated in the air ready to follow.

Soon they could see the Water Filtering Pland ahead. When they arrived, CinderBlock and Plasmus ceased their destruction and merged together in preparation to battle the Titans. The teen superheros attacked on command of their leader. Starfire pelted it with her highest powered Starbolts, while Cyborg blasted the creature with his sonic canon. Beast Boy tried a different tactic and morphed into a rhino. Robin jumped on his back as he charged and jumped to land the beast a hit in the face with his bo-staff. Raven hurled large, heaby objects at the mutant. But each time she did, she missed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she hissed one last time before she hit her target head on. The team quickly contained it and waited for the authorities.

* * *

As Angel arrived at Titans Tower, she couldn't help but stare in awe for a moment at the sheer size of it! As she opened the door, she didn't realize the silent alarm had been tripped and quickly got to work on installing the cameras.

* * *

As the Teen Titans were waiting for the police, Cyborg's arm beeped. "Ay, yo! Somebody's breakin' into my tower! Ain't nobody breakin' into my tower and gettin' away with it! I swear if they lay one finger on my baby I'll..." Just then the cops showed up and took the CinderBlock-Plasmus mutant off their hands. They then sped off towards their tower. When they walked in the Common Room they saw a brown headed girl dressed in all black and immediatly took fighting stances.

"Who are you? And why do you enter our home without permission?" Asked a livid Starfire. On Tamaran, it was a great insult to have your home broken into. The intruders eyes widend and she whispered, "My name is Angel...and I'm just like you." With that, Angel threw down smoke pellets and dissapeared. The Titans stood there dumbfounded and stared where the girl had just been.

* * *

"Did you do as I told you, child?" Angel's master asked, stepping out of the shadows. She lowered her eyes and said, "Yes, master, I did but.." The man was angered by her hesitation and slapped her to the floor. "But what!" The man yelled at her. "I..I had a run-in with the Titans. But i took care of it." She got up off the floor and the man dismissed her for the night.

A/N- REVIEW!


End file.
